11 Angry Men: An Unearthly Child with 11th Doctor
by yggdrazil
Summary: This is a new series I'm starting. Kind of AU. It is going to be classic Doctor Who Episodes using New Who Doctors. This first one will be the 11th Doctor and his companions if they were in An Unearthly Child.


**An Unearthly Child – Episode 1**

The Doctor brushed off his coat and adjusted his bow tie. He then sat back and waited. After no more than a few moments he jumped back up. _Where was she?_

The Doctor had sent his young companion Amy out to buy some groceries. They had only just stopped in 1963 to check on the TARDIS controls and get some supplies. Aggravated, the Doctor jumped to his feet. He then strolled down the large stairs.

Once underneath the glass floor of the control room, the Doctor slid through the hand railing towards the main circuit boards. Soon, smoke filled the air and sparks went flying from the colorful bundle of assorted colored wires.

Coughing and gagging on the noxious gray smoke, the Doctor waved his hands around and put the main, electric blue cover back in place. He then jumped back up the stairs 2 at a time until he was back on the console floor. The _empty _Console floor.

"C'mon Amy," The Doctor muttered to himself. "We haven't all day. Well, we do, but…C'mon Amy."

Suddenly, the TARDIS doors burst open. A head covered in flaming red hair burst into the room. Her eyes were irritated and one hand was placed firmly on her hip.

"Amy?" The Doctor inquired, concerned. "What's the matter…"

"What in the…well…No way…well…Impossible!" A young man with short hair and a awed expression stumbled into the room behind Amy. His eyes were wide open and his goofy mouth hung wide open.

"Him!" Amy fumed. "_He's _my problem. Won't leave me alone!"

The young man, still agog, stumbled over to the Doctor. He stood looking at him for a moment, then he hesitantly lifted a finger. Then he jabbed at the Doctor with it.

"Excuse me!" The Doctor took a step back. "Who are you?"

"You're real!" The young man said, his eyes defying nature and widening even further.

"Of course I'm real…At least, I hope so. Then again…" The Doctor was cut off by a frustrated Amy.

"Oh Doctor, quit it! This boy is some sort of psycho, wouldn't leave me alone at the market. I swear to god, I asked him for directions, and now he won't stop following me. Kept complimenting me and staring at me. He followed me all over, and then when I tried to lose him I couldn't. He followed me all the way back here to the TARDIS. He's some kind of stalker!" Amy ranted.

"Am Not!" The young man said defiantly, suddenly snapping out of the awed daze he had been in. "My name's Rory Williams. And I..." Rory turned to Amy, "…and I,well…I liked your shirt is all. Reminds me of picnics I used to have with mum and dad. I just wanted to know more about you is all!"

"So you stalked me!" Amy declared.

"Did not!" Rory opposed.

"Did too!" Amy argued.

"Alright, calm dow…" The Doctor stepped in between the two, but Amy shoved him aside.

"Out of my way, Doctor, Sorry!" Amy said, stepping up face to face with Rory.

"You can't just stalk people, you know?" Amy said.

"I wasn't! And You can't just ignore people's questions and be…umm…RUDE!" Rory retorted hastily.

"Rude!" Amy yelled incredulously.

"Now you've done it! Nice knowing you…Rory, was it?" The Doctor curled into the fetal position, squinted his eyes shut and poked his fingers into his years.

"I'll show you RUDE!" Amy bellowed. She proceeded as a verbal assailant, crushing Rory in her violent Scottish accent.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

All of the yelling and tears stopped, as Amy stopped yelling and Rory stopped crying. The fierce, loud argument instantly digressed to dead silence. All three passengers turned their heads to the pair of TARDIS doors.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"'ELLO!" An authoritative voice called from outside. "THIS IS THE POLICE. WE'VE HAD NOISE COMPLAINTS AND REPORTS OF AN ARGUMENT. PLEASE OPEN THE…DOOR?" The voice trailed off for a moment in curiosity. "AND FURTHERMORE, THIS POLICE BOX MUST BE PROPERT OF THE POLICE. NOT STOLEN PROPERTY IN A JUNKYARD. OPEN UP…NOW!"

The Doctor hastily jumped to his feet and scrambled for the door, tripping over his own shoes in the process and slamming face first on the glass floor. Again, the Doctor jumped to his feet and ran to the doors. He opened the TARDIS doors slightly and peeked his head through.

Outside in the junkyard full of miscellaneous discarded trash and debris, the Doctor's head poked out of an old, bright blue police box door. Waiting for him was a pretty young woman, with long, shimmering onyx hair topped with a small and official police hat as well as a black uniformed emblazoned with police paraphernalia. She stared at the Doctor's head incredulously.

"Well…" The Doctor asked after a moment. "Are you going to come in, or what?"

The Doctor closed the doors. Slowly, they opened again, and the Police Woman walked in apprehensively. Her eyes widened with awe and excitement, while the Doctor's were slowly shadowed with sadness.

"Impossible! Its bigger…"

"ON THE INSIDE!" the Doctor and Amy chanted in uniform.

"I know! I still can't believe it. Especially when I saw Amy enter the Police Box! This is insanity!" Rory said, the dazed expression dominating his face once more.

Meanwhile, the police officer's face became professional, stolid, and determined once again. "My name is Officer…"

"River Song!" The Doctor said with a smile. "We've met before."

"Doctor! I still don't trust her!" Amy growled. "Not after…"

The Doctor hit Amy on the back of the head. "Spoilers, Amelia. Spoilers!"

"Yes Officer Song, we've met before. Well, I've met you, not the other way around. You are Officer River Song, started out as the first female police officer in your town. You're highly intelligent, good with you're hands…Really Good with you're hands…"

"Doctor!" Amy yelled disgusted.

"Sorry!" The Doctor continued. "Anyways, I would like to welcome you and young Rory Williams here aboard the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Inquired River Song.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Chimed Amy. "It means…"

"Its just a fancy, big boy word for Cool Time Machine Thingy." The Doctor concluded

Rory began to giggle.

"Not a joke!" Amy said with a stamp of her foot.

"She's right! Anyways, I am The Doctor, just The Doctor. And this is my companion, the wonderful, feisty, young miss Amy Pond!" The Doctor made the introduction. Amy waved in response.

"Time machine!" Scoffed River Song skeptically.

"Seriously, I mean, I may have fallen for this parlor police box bigger on the inside gag, but really? Time Machine? I'll believe that when I see it." Rory snorted.

"The boy's right!" Officer River Song announced. "Prove it!"

"OKAY!" The Doctor said, jumping up and down excitedly.

The Doctor ran over to the console and began pulling down levers and knobs. The middle section began to rise and fall in its glass column.

River Song began to stumble as the TARDIS shook, a slightly uneasy look on her face. Rory screamed and began to cry as he was knocked off his feet. His head hit the console board and his body went limp, unconscious. Amy Pond smiled and giggled. The Doctor began to laugh.

"GERONIMO!"


End file.
